


night

by wintersweather



Series: look up [3]
Category: Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersweather/pseuds/wintersweather
Summary: but until then, i'll hope you're right





	night

**Author's Note:**

> title/excerpt from "night" by the altogether!
> 
> i have to be up in 5 hours but i did this instead. if the spelling or grammar is atrocious i apologize profusely

With Pat, things were peaceful.

Brian found he slept best in Pat's arms, in Pat's quiet bedroom. Charlie would come and lay on the corner of the bed, holding down the blankets. It was Brian's favorite place to be.

Brian liked to wake up early on the weekends, be concious even if he didn't get out of bed. The dust floated in the light filtering through the blinds, shining across the bed. Pat looked softer when he slept, when his glasses were off and he wasn't stressing about work, or the way he looked, or the things he said, or anything else.

The longer Brian spent around Pat, the more he felt like he was losing grip of his emotions. Pat was easy to talk to, easy to laugh with, easy to fall in love with. Brian was okay with that, because Brian was a bit of a romantic anyway. Pat was a realist.

They balanced each other out.

Brian learned how Pat took his coffee, liked to make it for him on the Monday mornings before work. Brian usually didn't stay over when work was the next day, but sometimes things just happened like that.

Charlie crowded him, meowing loud as Brian poured two mugs. Pat was showering, holding up the bathroom so Brian couldn't brush his hair and get his shit in check before work. It was just early enough that he didn't mind.

Brian fed Charlie, got him fresh water, and sat on the kitchen floor with him. Charlie was a sweet boy. Brian wondered if he and Zuko would get along if he and Pat ever moved in together. Brian thought about how nice it'd be to move in with Pat.

"Good morning." Pat said softly behind him, picking up the mug off the counter.

Brian looked over his shoulder and grinned up at him. "Hey! Good morning to you, too." He answered, standing up. "You look nice."

Pat smiled, shaking his head. His hair was still slightly damp. "I look the same as I always do." He dismissed, offering his free hand out to Brian.

Brian intertwined their fingers, leaning in to kiss Pat's cheek. "Exactly." He replied, resting his forehead on Pat's shoulder. He felt Pat laugh, and thought about how different it'd be if Pat could see himself the way Brian saw him.

\- - -

It was only a little embarrassing that most of their coworkers could see right through them.

At least, they could see right through Brian.

Simone had caught on awhile ago, made sly comments to Brian about Pat. Brian laughed, prentended his face wasn't burning up.

News spread fairly quick around the office. Pat didn't do anything to dispel or reinforce the rumors, which was a very Pat Thing to do in Brian's eyes.

Things had been getting increasingly chaotic at Polygon. With theMcElroy's (semi-)departure, there was a dip in views. Gill and Gilbert, despite being decently popular, was making them lose subscribers. Somehow Pat managed to convince Tara to let them stream on twitch.

It was stressful. Brian loved his job. He loved how creative he was allowed to be, even though a lot of his ideas got rejected. He loved his coworkers. He loved Pat.

With Pat, things were peaceful.

\- - -

New York Time was weird. People went incredibly fast, but everything else went slow. Brian was still trying to figure it out.

He was trying to figure a lot out.

Pat had been tense recently, more stressed than Brian was used to. Which was saying a bit, because Pat was a fairly tightly-wound person as it was. It made sense; Pat was in charge of all the live stream business. He was good at it. Brian couldn't figure it all out, sitting next to him during Gill and Gilbert.

It was night by the time he made it to the train to get home. The stream had ran late, and Pat was quiet throughout most of it. It made Brian nervous, and when he was nervous, he talked a lot. He figured Pat was just tired or sick or something. He'd have to talk to him about it later.

The train was somewhat full, but Brian felt lonely anyway. He let himself close his eyes for awhile, listening to the chatter of the people on the train.

Brian didn't think much about his phone ringing, waited for it to stop on its own. He didn't like answering calls on the train.

People got on and off at each stop, always doing that half-jog thing people did when they think they have more important things to do. Brian tried not to sigh out loud. New York was a strange place.

He unlocked his phone, a little surprised to see a notification telling him he had a new voicemail. Telemarketers loved to call him, but they never usually left voicemails. He tapped the notification, holding his phone up to his ear.

_"Hey Brian, uh, it's Pat. Sorry if this is bad timing."_

**Author's Note:**

> hey so the lyrics of this song were like super hard to factor into a story so i kinda just did whatever i wanted? but i hope it has the same sort of melancholic/ominous/whatever-have-you feeling that "night" invokes!


End file.
